


Draco and Cedric Are Friends

by egwenechapters



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hufflepuff/Slytherin friendship, Preslash if you squint, Quidditch
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-29
Updated: 2014-06-29
Packaged: 2018-02-06 18:13:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1867575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/egwenechapters/pseuds/egwenechapters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco Malfoy is getting sick of cruel and aloof Slytherins. Can Cedric Diggory convince him that he doesn't have an ulterior motive and just wants to be friendly?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Draco and Cedric Are Friends

**Author's Note:**

> My first Gen fic. I'm thinking about turning it into a series - slash, of course. I think this is a really cute pairing.
> 
> This story was inspired by this tumblr post: http://lexxerduglas.tumblr.com/post/75429322460/ravenclawalex-hufflepuffs-are-known-to-have  
> I thought the idea was so cute and I just had to figure out a way to turn it into a story. It's just a bonus that it includes Quidditch players.

Despite what everyone said about Hufflepuffs being friendly, they could be very competitive on the Quidditch pitch. Their hardworking natures lead to never-ending practices that made them a formidable bunch. It was the Slytherin-Hufflepuff game and it was pouring. Visibility was low and wet robes made flying laborious. It was a brutal game so far. Players were ramming into each at full speed – not on purpose, mind. It was so dark and stormy that you couldn’t see the other players until you had already hit them. Bludgers were flying everywhere, with Beaters hitting their own teammates as often as opponents. Draco was desperate to find the Snitch, just to get this nightmare of a match over with.  


He squinted into the rain, hoping that he could at least find the Hufflepuff Seeker, if not the golden ball itself. Two sets of eyes were better than one after all: one of them was bound to find it eventually. He’d just have to follow this Diggory fellow if he managed to find it first. He caught a glimpse of something yellow. His heart skipped a beat, thinking that he had found the elusive Snitch, but found that it was the robes of Cedric Diggory, who had flown up directly besides. Draco could barely see his face through the downpour. He thought the other Seeker might be smiling at him and saying something, but the words were lost in the wind.  


Then, wonder of wonders, the Snitch fluttered right in front of Draco’s nose and zipped of to his right. He zoomed after it with Cedric following closely at his heels. They flew neck and neck with the Snitch just within sight, but just out of reach. Draco kept himself low on his broom and pushed as hard as he could. Then out of nowhere, a Slytherin Beater appeared in front of them. Both Seekers pulled up desperately. Draco’s slight frame barely made it over the Beater, but Cedric was larger. His feet clipped the end of the other player’s broom and they both spun out of control. Draco burst forward and reached out his arm. His fingers brushed the wings of Snitch and he clenched down hard. He had the Snitch. He shouted with victory with his arm raised. Apparently someone saw him because he heard the roar of the crowd over the rain and almost thought he could hear Lee Jordan announce, “Slytherin wins!”  


The players met on the ground, Draco getting his back slapped hard by his captain and his hand shaken by his teammates. They pushed through the crowd of students that had flooded the pitch and made their way into the locker room. A hot shower was in order. The team stripped off their soaking wet robes as they discussed the game. It had indeed been rough – you could already see the rising bruises scattered across everyone’s limbs. Draco turned the shower as hot as it would go and washed the mud and cold away. He tilted his head back and began to wash out his hair with the shampoo the he had owl-ordered for occasions like this. Being an athlete was not going to keep him from having perfect hair.  


When the shower began to turn cold, he turned off the water, toweled himself dry and put on a clean set of casual robes. It was the weekend and he could finally wear something more stylish than those awful standardized black school robes. These robes were black, too. Why not, since he looked so good in the colour? But these robes were better. He had gotten them in France and had dark green trim and silver buttons. They had warming and impervious charms built right in and were perfectly tailored to fit his body. As Draco buttoned up the last button, Slytherin Captain Marcus Flint clapped him on the shoulder. Draco jumped a little before he stilled his features and looked up at the large seventh year boy.  


“Nice catch for a third year, Malfoy. Get it faster next time. I don’t want to hang around in the rain like that again” Flint nodded at him and turned to another of his players. Draco seethed. That was one thing he hated about being a Slytherin. Everyone was so obsessed with status that they always had to get in the last word. No one would just give out a compliment. They had to make sure you knew that they were still better than you. Draco grabbed his wand from his locker and slammed the door shut before he left the locker room in a huff. Draco was heading back to the castle when he heard someone call his name.  


“Draco? Wait up!”  


Draco stopped and turned to find the Hufflepuff Seeker jogging to catch up him. Draco snorted and continued walking. Cedric was fast though, and caught up quickly. He walked beside him and smiled down at him. “That was some game, right? I don’t think I’ve ever played in such bad weather. I could barely see my own nose, let alone the Snitch”, Cedric said. Draco looked over at the boy next to him. What did he want? Draco asked him such.  


“What do I want?” Cedric asked quizzically. “I just want to talk. I think you’re a great Seeker, especially so young. You’re only thirteen, right? That’s amazing!” Cedric smiled winningly at Draco, which made him suspicious. Now he’s handing out compliments. He has to want something. He probably wants me to buy his team a new set of broomsticks, too. Cedric seemed oblivious to Draco’s musings as he went on. “You’ve definitely got a Seeker’s build and you took every advantage of it. There was no way I was going to be getting around your Beater. The older I get, the harder it gets to maneuver. I’m getting too tall” he laughed. He certainly was tall, at about 6 feet. Draco had to crane his neck to look him in the eyes.  


This conversation was unlike any he had ever had before. Not only was he freely giving him compliments, he was insulting himself. Did this boy not care about the advantages he was giving Draco? Draco looked intently into Cedric’s eyes, searching for a hint of his true intentions. The eyes were grey, just like his own, but were filled with warmth and honesty. Draco was puzzled.  


“You’re weird” he told Cedric.  


Cedric threw his head back and laughed loud. “I suppose I am. I like you. Would you like to join me for a Seeker’s game sometime? I want to beat you next time.” Cedric grinned mischievously. Draco found the boy’s attitude irresistible and smirked.  


“With your lumbering body? I doubt that you could”. Draco jogged ahead into the castle doors.  


“Hey!” Cedric cried indignantly and followed.


End file.
